


i'm willing to wait for it

by LunaVitaeSuae



Series: Tumblr stuff [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVitaeSuae/pseuds/LunaVitaeSuae





	

Aaron let himself into your apartment, closing the door a little louder than intended, but he didn’t notice. He was so concerned for you after getting an alarming text from you. ‘can you come over? I can’t stop crying’

He walked through the living room, trying to figure out where you were and what was wrong. You had been fine this morning when he met you for coffee before classes, just as you had every day since you became friends.

Aaron cocked his head as he heard muffled crying coming from your bathroom. He darted in to find you sitting on the toilet, arms wrapped around yourself as tears freely fell down your face. He fell to his knees beside you and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his chest. This made you cry even harder and you gripped his sweater as sobs wracked your body. You were muttering something when you could catch a breath, but Aaron couldn’t make out anything intelligible. He had no idea what had happened and that scared him.

“(Y/N), it’s okay, I’m here, I’m here.”

Aaron didn’t know how long he sat with you and repeated those words, tone soothing and calm, while inside he was everything except soothed and calm. At some point, he had sat down against the wall and pulled you with him. You were curled up in his lap, face buried against his front. 

Between his quiet words and the gentle hand at your back, rubbing small circles on your back, your tears softened and slowed to a slight trickle. When Aaron noticed that your breathing had evened out, he thought you might have fallen asleep. Even so, he was more than content to let you stay in his arms.

Even though it was completely inappropriate for the moment, he loved this. He loved that you had trusted him enough to ask for his help. The two of you had been best friends for the entirety of your college life, meeting the first day of classes in your pre-law classes. He had fallen in love with you quickly. But you always seemed to be moving between boyfriends and he could never get up the nerve to just tell you how he felt. What if it ruined your friendship? He told himself that he would just be content to be in your life, no matter the capacity. And he had held true to that for the last two years.

“Aaron?” Your small, wavering voice pulled his attention straight back to you and he hummed in response, still running his hand up and down your back. He pushed away those thoughts, they weren’t important right now. What was important was making sure you were going to be okay. That was all that mattered.

“He left. He left me.” Aaron’s hand paused for a moment and then started moving again. You had been dating an upperclassman for a few months now and it was the happiest he had ever seen you. A thought crossed his mind to go confront the older man, but he put it aside. It wouldn't help you out at all. It would definitely only upset you more. And he couldn't find it in himself to cause you more pain.

“George? Why?”

 

“He said he couldn’t love me anymore. He left.” Your voice broke and tears started falling down your face again.

Aaron pulled you closer to him and hugged you with all he had. He planted a small kiss to the side of your head as you continued speaking.

“Am I really that unlovable? I’m never going to be that person who finds love that lasts. I’m going to end up alone.”

“No, (Y/N), you aren’t unlovable. I promise that. You are never going to be alone, not if I have anything to do about it. I will always be here for you. You’re my best friend. We can be alone together.”

Aaron nudged you off of his lap and you looked up at him in shock, confused by why he had shifted you. He made his way to his feet and pulled you up with him. He led you out to the living room and pushed you onto the couch. You leaned back and let him fuss over you, pulling your feet up to stretch out across the cushions. He grabbed a small blanket and tucked it around you. When he was satisfied with your comfort, he left the room. When he returned, he was holding a container of ice cream and two spoons. 

Aaron lifted your feet for a minute before sliding under them and sitting beside you. He placed the container of ice cream in your lap and handed you one of the spoons.

“(Y/N), this isn’t the best time, but I have to tell you.” Aaron fiddled with the leftover spoon and looked at everything in the room beside you. “I love you. I’m so in love with you. I have been for years. And that’s why I’m never going to let you be alone. Even if you don’t return those feelings, I will always be here. I will stay your best friend if-if that’s what you want.”

The silence was so deafening that Aaron wasn’t even sure that he had spoken. Had he imagined confessing the depth of his feelings for you? He peeked up and you to see if you had even heard.

You had definitely heard him. 

You stared at him, surprise written across your face. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. You had been head over heels in love with Aaron in the past. But when it seemed like he didn’t want anything more than being friends, you had started dating other guys to get over him. When you had fallen in love with George, it had seemed like a godsend. You had completely gotten over Aaron. You were happy with George. And now… 

A small ember of warmth flickered in your chest. Maybe… Maybe you weren’t as over Aaron as you had thought. But you couldn’t deal with that right now. Right now you had the biggest hole in your heart, in your soul.

When you remained silent, Aaron’s eyes dropped, along with his shoulders. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. You silently opened the carton of ice cream and offered it to him. His eyebrows quirked up in surprise but he still took the offering. He dug his spoon in and ate a bite before handing the carton back to you. A few minutes passed of that, just passing the ice cream back and forth between bites. 

“A-Aaron.”

He looked at you, eyes filled with a quiet sadness before clearing into nothing. 

“I… I’m not saying no. I just - I just need time. George - he completely broke my heart.” Your (E/C) eyes filled with tears. “I can’t deal with this at the moment. But, I – I promise, I will.”

Aaron’s hand reached out and wiped away the single tear that had made its way down your cheek.

“I’ve waited this long, I can wait longer. I’m more than willing to wait for it. For you.”


End file.
